The sire bond
by DelenaKlarolineNian
Summary: Picks up at 4x08. What would have happened if Damon had told Elena to forget about him
1. setting her free

"Damon, Im coming with you" Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes "let me guess, you don't believe that Im going to be able to do what I need to do?"

"No, I don't" Caroline said. She folded her arms and glared at Damon.

Damon rolled his eyes "fine"

**...**

Elena was putting the alcohol bottles away. She heard footsteps and turned around. She saw Stefan, Caroline, and Damon. They each had different expressions on their face. Stefan looked pleased, yet guilty. Caroline looked overly excited and smirked an evil smirk. Damon looked like he was in pain. "Whats going on?" Elena asked

"Elena, we need to talk" Damon said walking towards Elena.

"I know that Im sired to you, Damon. Caroline told me"

"yeah, thats why we need to talk"

"Tyler told me the bond doesn't affect how I feel, my feelings for you haven't changed Damon, nothings changed"

"Elena, there is a way for me to break the sire bond"

"how?"

Damon swallowed hard "I have to set you free"

Elena shook her head "Damon, no!" She tried to reach out for him but he backed away.

"Please, Elena, don't make this any harder on me than it already is"

"Damon, you can't do this to me!" Elena said beginning to cry.

"Elena, he is doing the right thing" Stefan said.

Elena looked at Stefan then back to Damon. Then, her eyes widened. She turned back to Stefan "you told him to do this, didn't you?!"

"Its the only way to break it, Elena"

"I don't want it broken!"

"Elena, Stefan is right. The only solution is to have Damon set you free. And he is going to do it, right now. Trust me Elena, you will be fine" Caroline said.

"NO! I won't Caroline. God! You two just won't stop will you? You can't except the fact that I chose Damon and that I want to be with Damon, can you?! The only thing you two want to do is fix me." Elena said.

Damon walked closer to Elena and cupped her face. He kissed her one last time and sighed. He looked into her eyes and saw her smiling. "Elena, your going to forget-"

"NO!" Elena said pulling away. "Don't do this to me Damon. I've lost so many people, I can't loose you to" Elena's eyes filled up with tears.

"Elena, Im sorry, but I have to...your going to forget about us being together. Your going to...get the cure and live a happy human life. You will forget about me..."

Elena's mouth opened as she continued to cry.

"That is what I want you to do, this is what will make me happy" Damon kissed her forehead "No matter what, I will always love you...goodbye Elena"

Damon walked away from her as tears fell down his face.

Before he could get too far he was thrown into a wall "Damon, please!"

Damon sighed "Im sorry Elena, just please do as I say." and with that Damon sped outside of the boarding house and got in his car and drove off.

Elena put her hand over her chest and fell to the ground. She cried harder. She was calling out for Damon, screaming she loved him, when she felt her memory of him start to fade. "No, no, no, no, Damon!" and then she stopped screaming.

She had forgotten about being with Damon and who he was. The only thing she remembers was being with Stefan after she turned into a vampire.

The one thing that questioned her was why she felt like her heart was shattered.

"Elena, your fine. Stefan is here, and you guys can be together again" Caroline said smiling.

Elena looked up at Caroline. "I-I...no, I can't"

"yes, you can, Elena"

Stefan walked over to Elena "Ill help you with being a vampire, and now we can be together again"

Elena shook her head "no, no. I-I want to be left alone" and Elena ran upstairs.

She didn't go into Stefan's room, she went into Damon's room. She knew it looked familiar but she didn't know how. She thought that she had been in here before, slept in here. She sighed and laid down on the bed. She smelled someone's cologne. It was Damon's cologne but she didn't know that. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Back downstairs, Caroline looked back at Stefan "I thought Damon broke it?"

"He...he did" Stefan said.

"than, how is she still in pain. She wouldn't have cared if he left town."

"Caroline, she had feelings for him before she turned. Thats how the bond was created."

"Well, she doesn't need to know that. She needs to be with you, Im not going to let her go back to Damon"

"Caroline, she can't. She doesn't remember who Damon is"

Caroline nodded.

**...**

Damon went to the grille and decided to get drunk.

"you okay?"

Damon put down his glass and sighed frustratingly. "what do you want, Stefan?"

"I came to make sure you were ok"

"lets skip the part where you pretend that your not enjoying this"

Stefan sighed "Damon, you and I both know what you did was the right thing. Damon, I think you should leave town"

"Don't worry Stefan, I've already planned on leaving. I can't stay here and watch you two go back to your unicorns and rainbows relationship" Damon swallowed the last of the bourbon and got up. He walked out to his car and drove out of town. He didn't want to say goodbye to Stefan. He knew Stefan was gloating inside.

He passed the 'You are now leaving Mystic Falls' sign and realized that he would never come back.


	2. meeting again

Its been four months and Elena was still staying at the boarding house. She would just lie on Damon's bed. Even though she didn't know who's bed it was, it helped take some of the pain away. She felt like a huge chunk of her was missing, but she didn't know who or what.

Downstairs Caroline was talking to Stefan. "Has she seriously been in his room this entire time?"

Stefan nodded and sighed "I thought this would be over, but now Im starting to believe that Elena was right. What if she really did love Damon and we just forced her to forget about him?"

"Stefan, she doesn't love him, she loves you!"

"I know she does, but she loves Damon to"

Caroline sighed frustratingly, "well were not going to allow her to go back to Damon. Pretty soon she will get over him and she will be running back to you"

"I don't know Caroline. I don't think she will, hell, I don't even think she will be able to get passed this"

Caroline gave a small smile "well, I got to go, see Tyler, bye Stefan"

"bye Caroline"

Caroline left and Stefan shut the front door behind her. He leaned up against the door and sighed. He didn't know what to do.

He walked up to Damon's room. He opened the door to find Elena sleeping in his bed, cuddling up to one of his pillows. It hurt him to see her cuddling up with his brother's pillows.

"Elena?"

Elena's eyes snapped open and looked at him "yea?"

"why don't you come downstairs, get something to eat"

"Im not eating animal blood Stefan"

"I didn't say you had to. We have blood bags downstairs"

Elena sighed and rolled onto her back staring up at the ceiling. "I don't want any blood bags, I just want to be left alone"

Stefan nodded and walked out of Damon's room closing the door behind him.

**...**

Damon couldn't bring himself to go really far away from Mystic Falls, so he decided to stay in Grove Hill. He tried to move on with Elena. He had many girls try and seduce him but he turned them down. There was only one girl that he would want to sleep with, and he couldn't have her.

He walked into his hotel room and flipped on the light and stopped to see a person sitting on his bed.

"brother?"

"Damon, we need to talk"

Damon nodded and walked over and sat on a chair. "so talk"

"its Elena, shes"

"whats wrong? Is she ok?"

Stefan sighed "she isn't in any danger but she is just, emotionally broken. She has been staying at our house"

"Stef, I don't want to hear about you two being together" Damon snapped.

"Were not, she doesn't want to be. She is sleeping in your room. She barely leaves your room Damon. She cuddles up with one of your pillows and just sleeps"

Damon had shock written all over his face "oh...well what do you want me to do about it? She doesn't know who I am"

"maybe you should come back to Mystic Falls"

Damon sighed "Stefan, if I see her, it will just hurt me even more. I can't"

"Damon, Im afraid that if we don't help her, she will end her life"

Damon swallowed "No, Im not coming, now leave!" Damon got up and pointed to the door.

Stefan shook his head and walked out of Damon's room.

Damon paced back and forth. He was wondering if she would remember him if she saw him. Maybe, if she remembered everything, she still wouldn't be sired and they could still be together.

Damon ran his hand through his hair and let out a frustrated sigh. He cursed at himself. He packed up his things and headed back to Mystic Falls.

**...**

Caroline and Bonnie finally got Elena out of the house. They went to the grille and had a lot of fun. They got Elena to laugh, but every now and then, Elena would look depressed.

"Elena, whats wrong?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked up at her and shrugged. She quickly changed the subject. "So, Stefan keeps asking me on a date"

"thats good news!" Caroline squealed.

"Well, he is starting to annoy me, and I don't want to go out with him"

Bonnie and Caroline exchanged looks. Bonnie sighed "look, Elena, we know your upset, and it kills us to see you like this. Just, please, let us help you"

"I don't want your help!" Elena got up and walked out of the grille.

**...**

Elena walked to her parent's graves. She glanced at Jenna and John's graves and gave a sad smile.

She sat down in front of her parents grave. "I became the one thing I never wanted to be. But, in all of the crazy vampire transition, I feel like there is a huge chunk of me missing. I don't know how to fill it. Alls I know, is that it hurts" Elena began to cry "I don't know how to make the pain go away"

Damon had his late night snack when he saw Elena, sitting at her parent's graves. He listened to her conversation. He heard everything about the missing piece. He sighed sadly and just watched her.

"I don't know what to do, I want to end it, the pain is too much" Elena began to cry harder. Elena got up and walked away. He thought she was going to Caroline's house so he thought it would be safe to go to the boarding house.

**...**

Damon walked into his house and up to his bedroom. His bed smelled like Elena. He smiled and laid down, pulling the pillow Elena cuddles with closer to him so he could smell her scent.

"um..."

Damon's eyes snapped open and he turned around to look at his door. He saw Elena standing there with a confused look. 'fuck' he thought.

"you must be Elena"

Elena cocked her head.

"My name is Damon, I live here."

Elena nodded "is this...is this your room?"

Damon hesitated before answering "yes it is"

Elena smiled. Damon got up and walked towards her but stopped himself. "will you excuse me?"

Elena nodded and Damon went downstairs. Elena waited till she heard Damon downstairs and ran and jumped on his bed. She grabbed the pillow Damon was holding and buried her nose in it. It had the same cologne that she smelled every time she cuddled with it.

Suddenly, that feel of emptiness and pain went away. She had wondered if Damon was the gigantic hole that was missing but shook her head. She never met him, how would she know.

**...**

Damon walked downstairs to find Stefan drinking Damon's bourbon. He glared at the site of Stefan in his alcohol. "So, Elena has met me"

Stefan froze "what do you mean?"

"I came back home and laid down in _my _bed and she came in."

"What did you tell her?"

Damon shrugged "does it matter?"

"yes, Damon! it matters"

Damon rolled his eyes "did I ever mention how annoying your voice can be"

"Damon, this is serious, if she founds out-"

"she won't find out. I don't plan on telling her..."

"telling who what?"

Damon and Stefan turned to the direction of the voice. It was Elena.

"um, my friend...its a long story" Damon smirked.

Elena grinned and nodded. "So, Damon, whats your last name"

'oh fuck, Im screwed' "Salvatore"

Elena's eyes widened. She looked at Stefan then back to Damon "wait are you two related?"

"Yep, Stefan is my little brother"

"oh...wait! If he is your brother, does that mean...your a vampire?"

Damon bit his lip "Yes, Elena."

"Stefan, you never told me you had a brother"

Before Stefan could speak Damon interrupted "well, Stefan isn't one to brag"

Elena giggled at his comment making Damon smile.

Stefan stood there clearing his throat, trying to remind them he was still in the room.

Elena looked at Stefan "ok, well, Im going out. It was nice to meet you, Damon" Elena said. She walked over to Damon and held out her hand.

Damon smiled and took it bringing it to his lips "great meeting you to, Elena"

Elena's eyes widened and she gasped when Damon's lips touched her skin. She had a memory flashback.

"_I know Bonnie, your right, you and my mom both are, I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least not tonight, Ill call you later" Elena hung up her phone._

"_Katherine"_

_Elena jumped and saw a man standing in front of her"um, no, Im, Im, Elena"_

"_Oh you just look...Im sorry, you just really remind me of someone...Im Damon"_

"_Not to be rude or anything Damon, but its kind of creepy that your out here in the middle of nowhere"_

"_your one to talk your out here all by yourself"_

_Elena shrugged "its Mystic Falls, nothing bad happens here"_

_Damon nodded._

"_I got into a fight with my boyfriend" Elena said._

"_about what? May I ask?"_

"_life, future, he seems to have it all mapped out"_

"_you don't want it?"_

_Elena shrugged "I don't know what I want"_

"_thats not true. You want what everybody wants"_

_Elena cocked her head and gave a flirty smile "what? a mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"_

_Damon chuckled "lets just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things"_

"_So, Damon, tell me, what is it that I want"_

_Damon walked towards her "you want a love that consumes you, you want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger"_

_Elena stared at him for a minute before answering "so what do you want?"_

_Damon went to speak but sighed. Suddenly they heard a car horn._

_Elena turned around "thats my parents" Elena said turning back to Damon who was standing closer to her._

_Damon was compelling her "I want you to get everything your looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing Im in town yet...goodnight Elena" _

Elena blinked and stared at Damon. Damon looked at her curiously "are you okay?"

Elena went to speak but she couldn't "I-I don't know"

"are you in pain?" Damon asked looking concerned.

Elena was trying to figure out what and where that memory came from 'was it real?' she thought. "no, Im fine...I just...I don't know...I-I have to go" Elena walked out of the house and left Damon and Stefan.

"nice going Damon" Stefan said glaring at him.

"what the hell did I do?"

"I think she had a flashback of you two"

"you mean a memory of us?"

"yes, I watched and as soon as...your lips touched her skin, thats when she jumped"

"So, you think now she knows?" Damon asked looking concerned.

"maybe you shouldn't have come back" Stefan said walking away.

Damon sighed. He would deal with that later. Now he was going back to the grille to have a drink with his buddy, even though no one was there.

**...**

Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, and Stefan decided to go to the grille that night. They were laughing and having fun at their table.

Elena looked up to see Damon. He was talking and flirting with the bartender. "Ill be right back" Elena said.

Elena walked over towards Damon.

Caroline's eyes widened "what the hell is Damon doing here?!"

Stefan sighed "I asked him to come back home"

"what! Why?"

"because I think him being away from her is the reason why she is in so much pain"

Caroline groaned in frustration.

Elena walked up to the bar and tapped Damon on the shoulder. Damon turned around and smiled "hello Elena"

"Hi Damon. Would you like to join me, my friends, and your uh, brother?" Elena smiled flirtatiously.

Damon smirked "I would love to" Damon finished his drink and followed Elena to the table.

Elena motioned Caroline to scoot over so her and Damon could fit. One side of the table was Stefan and Bonnie and the other side was Caroline, Elena, and Damon.

"Guys, this is-"

"Damon Salvatore, yeah we know" Caroline said with an annoyed tone but Elena ignored her.

"So, Damon. Tell me more about yourself" Elena said.

Damon went to speak but Stefan stopped him "Elena, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Damon rolled his eyes at his brother's question. Elena sighed and turned to Stefan "Stefan, I told you I need more time, your starting to annoy the hell out of me"

Damon knew Stefan was trying to sweep Elena away from him. He smirked at how Stefan's plan backfired.

Elena sighed and became sad again.

"Elena, you ok?" Damon said.

"I don't know, it feels like a huge hole inside of me, and Im in so much pain"

Damon swallowed because he knew what that hole was.

Elena looked up at Damon as they locked gazes.

Caroline noticed it and snapped her fingers in Elena's face. "Im going to get a drink, Damon come with me"

Damon rolled his eyes knowing barbie was going to lecture him.

"what?"

"I thought you broke the sire bond"

"I did! You were there when I did it"

"obviously you didn't or she wouldn't be trying to seduce you"

Damon smirked at the thought of Elena seducing him. "did it ever occur to you that the sire bond didn't affect how she felt about me?"

Caroline laughed "please, Damon. There is no way that she would have chosen you over Stefan. It was the sire bond"

"oh really, well because when Stefan and I were down in New Orleans a witch told us about the bond. Apparently, it can only be formed if Elena had feelings for me before she turned. and that vampirism only heightens those emotions"

Caroline was mad. She didn't have a come back to Damon's statement which made Damon happy. "Well, since you didn't bother to get us drinks, Im going back to the table" Damon smirked and walked back to the table.

"Now, where..."

"I met you before"

Damon froze. "what?"


	3. remembering

"I met you before"

Damon froze "what?"

"I remember, I met you the night my parents died. You...you compelled me to forget that we met. You wanted me to get everything that I wanted from life"

Damon swallowed "ye-yes we did meet before"

"how come Im just starting to remember?"

"I-I don't know"

Stefan looked back and forth at Elena and Damon. He didn't know they met that night.

"how did you remember Elena?" Damon asked.

"when he kissed my hand, I had a flashback" Elena smiled.

Damon smiled weakly. It took everything inside of him to keep him from kissing her. "oh"

Elena smiled "yeah"

Elena and Damon were looking into each other's eyes. Elena felt like he was seeing straight through to her soul like they were soul mates.

Caroline got fed up with watching them "Elena, I need to go to the bathroom, come with me"

Elena turned and furrowed her brows at her, but got up and followed Caroline into the bathroom.

"what are you doing?" Caroline asked half screaming.

"what are you talking about?" Elena asked.

Caroline glared at her "your suppose to be with Stefan! Not Damon"

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed "what if I don't want Stefan? Did you ever stop and think about what I want Caroline, or are you just deciding who Im suppose to be with?"

"Elena, I know for a fact you love Stefan and not Damon" Caroline said calmly.

Elena rolled her eyes and glared at her "you don't know anything, Caroline. You don't know who I love or don't love. The only reason your saying that I love Stefan is because your head is so far up Stefan's ass, you can see your head coming out of his damn mouth!" and with that Elena left the bathroom leaving Caroline speechless.

Back at the table, Stefan and Damon heard the whole conversation. Damon couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Bonnie looked at him weird "whats so funny?"

Damon shook his head "you wouldn't understand" Damon said still laughing.

"hey guys" Elena said scooting back into the seat next to Damon.

"Hi" Damon said flirtatiously making Elena blush.

Caroline came back to the table "guys, I got to go home, Ill see you all later"

"Caroline" Stefan said grabbing her hand. "Let me at least give you a rid back home"

Caroline nodded and looked up at Damon. She noticed he had his smartass smirk on his face and she glared at him. Then, she and Stefan left the grille.

The food arrived at the table but the waitress looked confused at the empty seats. "Oh, just take their two plates back" Damon said. The waitress nodded putting Damon, Elena, and Bonnie's plates down.

Elena and Damon went to reach for the salt at the same time. When their hands touched, Elena gasped.

_Damon and Elena were in the kitchen. Elena was cutting up tomatoes. _

"_I just don't understand why you want to bring chili to the party, everybody brings chili. Hey Ric" _

_Alaric walked into the kitchen "whats up"_

"_What time do you want to go to the Lockwoods?" Elena asked Ric._

_Alaric groaned "those founders parties aren't really my thing" Elena sighed._

"_You will show up, and there will be nine other people who bring chili"_

"_Its an old family recipe Damon, okay?" Elena said with a smirk._

"_yeah, I know, I knew your old family and they made sucky chili" Damon said as he walked closer to Elena and grabbed a knife to help her cut tomatoes._

_Elena looked up and turned her head at Damon, and playfully pushed him laughing. Which made Damon smile._

_Alaric noticed the flirting going on so he turned to Damon "why are you here?"_

"_she knows" Damon said not taking his eyes off the tomatoes._

"_he thinks Im going to break, Im not going to break. Im just going to keep making chili, and pretend I didn't spend the entire summer looking for someone who obviously didn't want to be found"_

_Damon looked up at Ric "shes in denial" Damon whispered loudly._

_Elena sighed and looked at Damon "Im not in denial"_

"_No?" Damon turned to face Elena and picked up her necklace Stefan had given her "your still wearing this necklace. isn't this a constant reminder of your unbreakable bond with Stefan?"_

_Elena looked up at Damon's eyes and then looked at his lips. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him right now but she knew it was wrong since Stefan broke up with her a day ago. She kept looking back and forth between his eyes and his lips. While he just smiled and only looked into her eyes._

Elena blinked rapidly. "Elena, are you okay?" Bonnie said.

Elena looked at Bonnie "uhm, yeah Im fine"

Damon knew she was lying. He thought she got another memory. He was hoping it was one that didn't show they were together. He didn't want her to know about the sire bond.

Bonnie smiled and nodded. Bonnie looked up at Damon and Damon shrugged.

Elena continued to eat but couldn't get that thought out of her head. 'was it another memory?' she thought. She began to wonder if she was at one time very close to Damon, but she didn't understand why she couldn't remember.

"Ill pay the bill, and take you home?" Damon said looking at Elena.

Elena nodded "ok, Bonnie did you drive"

"yeah, Im okay to drive home" Bonnie smiled. Bonnie grabbed her things "bye Elena, Damon" she said walking out of the grille.

Elena smiled at her then looked back at Damon. He noticed she was staring at him so he looked back at her "are you okay?"

"yeah, its just, I feel like I know you personally"

"what do you mean?" Damon asked. A voice popped in his head 'you know exactly what she means dumbass, you guys were together, remember?'

"I-I don't know, its just...your face, I-I had this I think memory of you."

'oh fuck, Im screwed' Damon thought.

"what was it about?"

"we were in my kitchen cooking. We were making chili for a founders party I guess. You talked about Stefan breaking up with me and picked up my necklace. We were flirting with each other"

Damon remembered that memory and he sighed looking down.

"is it true?" Elena asked.

"yes, its true" Damon said. He looked back up at Elena.

"how many times have you compelled me, Damon?" Elena said angrily.

Damon sighed "Elena, its a lot more complicated than that. I didn't compel you to forget that memory"

"Then, why am I all of a sudden remembering it"

'because you were sired to me and I told you to go away. SAY IT!' Damon cursed himself for saying it was true "I-I honestly don't know"

"something is going on. Everyone is keeping secrets and lying to me, Damon. Are you telling me the truth"

Damon's heart broke for her. He hated lying to her but he knew it was the right thing to do so he did "Of course I am" He forced a smile.

Elena sighed and smiled back "okay"

"are you ready to go?"

"yeah" Elena said getting up with Damon behind her. Damon left the money on the table to pay for their meal and they both walked outside.

"My house isn't far from here, did you want to walk me home?" Elena asked.

'don't do it Damon!' "Sure" Damon said. 'Damon you fucking idiot' said the voice in his head.

As they walked home, Elena's hand went for Damons. He looked down at it and gave in and held her hand. He knew he shouldn't have but he couldn't resist it.

When they got to Elena's house he walked her up to the porch. "I had a really nice time Damon"

Damon smiled "Im glad"

Elena leaned in and kissed Damon who without realizing it kissed her back. Then reality came back to him and he pulled away. He smiled "Im sorry but I have to go"

Elena nodded "okay, Ill see you soon?"

"Of course, goodnight, Elena"

"goodnight, Damon"

Damon hesitated for a moment but gave her one quick kiss and walked away. 'you fucking dumbass! You are completely screwed' Damon sighed.

Elena stood on the porch frozen as another memory came in.

_Elena walked out of her house onto the porch. "I feel like a horrible person" she said gripping the railing. _

_Damon came outside "you just saved his life Elena. Take it from me, strange is bad, dead is worse."_

"_I just can't stop thinking about the last time I asked you to compel him"_

"_and he found out and he got over it. Again, not dead Elena" Damon said walking towards Elena who turned to look at him. "Hes so lucky to have you for a sister"_

_Elena sighed "thank you"_

_Damon smiled "no problem"_

"_not just for this, Damon, for everything...I don't know what I would do if you weren't here" Elena said, getting lost in his eyes for a second._

_Damon noticed it and swallowed hard "you should know this Elena. Stefan didn't screw us over, he screwed us over but he had a good reason"_

"_what?" Elena asked confused._

"_he saved Klaus to save me. Then he stole the coffins to get even" Damon turned away from her._

"_Da-Damon if he did it to save you, then...why would he do that...what does that mean?"_

"_What it means, is that Im an idiot...because I thought, for one second I wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore" Damon turned to look at her._

"_what are you talking about guilty for what?"_

_Damon walked closer to her "for wanting what I want"_

_Elena was silent for a second but said "Damon" as in a apologetic I can't way._

"_I know, believe me, I get it, brothers girl and all" Damon smiled and walked away._

_Elena sighed knowing she had hurt him._

_Damon went to leave but stopped on the steps "No" then he turned around and walked back towards her saying "if Im gonna feel guilty about something, Im gonna feel guilty about this" Damon cupped her face and kissed her._

_Elena didn't pull away, she wrapped her hand around his and kissed him back._

_Damon was the first to pull away and Elena's forehead rested on his for a second. Damon looked up at her and smiled "goodnight" and he walked away. Elena stood there in shock, and a bunch of emotions were hitting her, happiness, confusion, scared, and love. Wait, what? Did she just say love? Elena shook her head and sighed._

Elena jumped and touched her lips. 'I had kissed Damon before?' she thought. Then she remembered her diary. She quickly ran upstairs and pulled it out of her hiding place and started to read some of it.


	4. the truth

_Dear Diary,_

_A lot has happened today. Stefan had told me Damon had gotten bit but Tyler. Stefan told me he had to go to Klaus to get the cure, so I went to the boarding house to comfort Damon._

_He was hallucinating and he thought I was Katherine. He started feeding from me and when he realized it was me, he fell to the ground and had an expression on his face that said 'what did I just do?' _

_I took him back to his house and he told me to leave but I didn't go. I got into his bed with him and he told me to tell Stefan he was sorry. He apologized for everything he has done to hurt me. I forgave him, I couldn't hate him even after all he had done to me, he became my close friend. _

_When I thought he was gone, I gave him a goodbye kiss, but Katherine came in and cured Damon. She then told me that Stefan was off with Klaus and wouldn't be back. _

_The most interesting part of the night that I can't get out of my head is when Damon told me he loves me. Yes, I know right? Im really confused, I don't know if I feel anything for him or not._

_ love, Elena._

Elena looked up and tried to see if she could remember it. The memory wasn't coming though. She looked down at her diary. 'I wouldn't have wrote this if it didn't actually happen and Stefan did leave with Klaus but I can't remember why'. Elena sighed and read more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Stefan and Damon rescued me from the vampires who grabbed me at the masquerade ball. The vampires took my vervain necklace and I didn't have it when I went back home. But, then I blinked and there it was. I don't know how I got it. Its been a long day, goodnight._

_ love, Elena_

Elena looked up and stared at her wall for a second, then everything disappeared.

"_cute p.j.s" Damon said sitting on Elena's window seat._

"_Im tired Damon" _

_Damon got up and walked up to her, he held up his hand "I brought you this" he was holding her necklace._

"_I thought that was gone, thank you" Elena tried to take it but Damon pulled back. "please give it back"_

"_I just have to say something" Damon said._

"_why do you have to say it with my necklace" Elena said stepping away from him._

"_well, because what Im about to say is probably the most selfish thing I've ever said in my life"_

_Elena shook her head "Damon don't go there"_

"_No, I just have to say it once, you just need to hear it" Damon said walking closer. "I love you, Elena...and its because I love you that...I can't be selfish with you. Why you can't know this, I don't deserve you...but my brother does" Damon leaned in and kissed her forehead._

_He cupped her face "god I wish you didn't have to forget this, but you do" and he vanished._

Elena blinked, she was speechless. She then gritted her teeth she knew Damon was lying to her and she had proof.

She hid her diary and got her keys and drove over to the Salvatore house.

**...**

When Elena got there, she banged on the door. Stefan answered it "Elena? Are you okay?"

"Wheres Damon? I need to talk to the both of you"

"Hes right inside" Stefan moved so Elena could walk in. She walked into the house and stopped when she saw Damon. He smiled at her "hi, Elena"

"you lied to me"

Damon's smile faded 'told you, you were screwed' "what do you mean?"

"don't play dumb, when you dropped me off at my house earlier tonight, you kissed me and left right?"

Damon swallowed and looked at Stefan who shook his head at Damon. Damon sighed sadly "yes I remember"

"After you left, I had a vision. You kissed me on my porch, you told me that if you were going to feel guilty about something you were gonna feel guilty about kissing me and you did"

Damon was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but Elena interrupted him.

"So, I went upstairs and took my diary out to see if it was true, and it was. There was other stuff that I wrote. About how I stayed with you while you were suffering from a werewolf bite. I didn't see it, I only read about it"

Damon sighed "maybe you were writing a story and you just forgot"

"Don't mock me! I only write memories in there, Damon! Then, I came across another page. It was after Stefan rescued me from those vampires, or at least I thought it was Stefan, until that memory came back and I realized you helped to. Then you came into my room and gave me my necklace back and told me that you love me. Then compelled me to forget"

Damon looked away. "Elena, its complicated"

Elena shook her head and turned to Stefan "something is going on here. You two, and everyone else has been lying to me. Now, I want to know the truth"

"Elena, like Damon said, its...its complicated"

"Are we going to just do this all night or are you going to tell me the truth?" Elena said looking at both brothers.

Damon and Stefan exchanged looks. They weren't going to tell her the truth, but Damon didn't know how to explain this.

"Elena, maybe as a human you were compelled to forget those things happened, and you are just now starting to remember them" Damon said.

"I would have remembered them when I turned though"

"not necessarily" Damon lied.

"but who would have compelled me? Because to me, it seems like someone compelled me to forget you existed, and I want to know who!"

Stefan walked towards Elena "look, Elena, its late, why don't you stay the night here in one of the guest rooms, and we will talk in the morning?"

Elena sighed "fine"

Damon set down his drink "Ill get the guest-"

"Ill sleep in Damon's room"

Damon froze. He hadn't expected her to say that "I-I...ok, Ill sleep in the other guest room"

"No, your sleeping in your room, and so am I" Elena said.

Damon's jaw dropped. He turned to Stefan who sighed and shook his head yes like he was giving Damon permission to sleep with Elena. That kind of irritated Damon, Stefan should know by now that he will never listen to him.

"I was going to go out and hang out with Caroline later. See if she is okay, Ill just crash at her place" Stefan said leaving the boarding house.

Elena looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. He smiled back and shut the front door behind him.

Elena turned to Damon and smiled, "shall we go upstairs"

Damon could barely say anything, he was still shocked Elena wanted to go to bed with him. "Su-sure"

He followed Elena upstairs. "Did you want to sleep in something comfortable?"

Elena nodded as she jumped on Damon's bed. Damon wanted nothing more than to pounce on her and rip her clothes off, but he held back.

He walked to his dresser and pulled out pajama pants and one of his button up t-shirts. He threw them to Elena and Elena caught them. She stood up to go change in his bathroom.

"Ill be outside, tell me when your done changing" Damon said smiling.

"you don't have to leave"

"Ok, Ill just...Ill just turn around." which is what he did.

Elena didn't want him to turn away. Part of her was screaming at her to jump his bones but she shrugged off the idea and changed. "okay Im done"

Damon turned around and his eyes widened at the sight he was seeing right now. Elena definitely did change. She changed into his shirt, and he noticed her jeans folded on his counter. He had a hard time trying not to stare at the site of her only in his shirt and her underwear. She didn't put his pajama pants on.

Elena walked past him and crawled into his bed.

Damon shut his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes again and turned around to see her already under his covers staring at him with a confused look.

He swallowed nervously and took off his shirt. He always slept in his boxers but he thought about what would happen if he took off his jeans and slept in his boxers. He sighed and did it anyway and crawled into bed.

"What made you decided to sleep in my bed with me?" Damon said on his right side staring at her.

Elena rolled over on her left side so she could look at him "I feel complete when your here. The huge hole inside my body is gone when Im around you"

"oh" Damon said.

Elena smiled and closed her eyes.

Damon watched her sleep when she suddenly moved closer burying her head in his chest. Damon squeezed his eyes shut when he felt her legs brush up against his crotch. It amazed him how she would just touch him and he would begin to get hard. He let out a deep breath over and over again.

He looked down at Elena and for a second he thought she brushed up against him on purpose. He smiled at the thought remembering how they made love before he forced her to forget about him. Remembering that night, made him fall asleep fast.

**...**

The next morning Damon woke up to a peaceful Elena snuggled up in his side. He smiled at her and stroked her hair making her stir.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at him "morning"

"good morning"

Elena stretched "what time is it?"

"10:00"

Elena sighed "Damon, why aren't you telling me the truth"

Damon's smile fell "there isn't anything to talk about Elena"

"yes there is Damon. You told me that you love me, do you still love me?"

"Elena, of course I do, its just that...we can't be together"

Elena had tears in her eyes "why not?"

Damon looked away "Elena, I just can't its very complicated."

"can't you just give me the damn truth instead of 'its complicated'!"

"Elena, you wouldn't understand"

Elena sighed and got out of his bed.

"where are you going?" Damon asked.

"home!" Elena got dressed and walked out of the house.

He heard the front door slam shut and he sighed. What the fuck was he going to do? He began to wonder if she remembered everything, would the sire bond be in effect again? He made up his mind. He was going to tell Elena everything.

**a/n: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I will update as much as I can:)**


	5. what happened?

Damon was awake laying in his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and replayed the conversation between him and Elena over and over in his head. He knew that if he told Elena the truth, he would have betrayed Stefan. But, he couldn't stay away from Elena.

He sighed and got out of bed. He took a long nice hot shower and got dressed and ready. He went to his car and started to drive to Elena's house.

**...**

Elena was asleep in her bed when she felt a presence in her room, she immediately woke up. She turned and looked to see Damon sitting in her window seat. She sighed "what do you want Damon?"

Damon sighed and got up to and sat on her bed facing her. "Im going to tell you the truth"

Elena sat up and nodded.

Damon took a deep breath "ok, so, before you turned into a vampire, you chose Stefan. Then, after you turned you chose me. We were together for one night. Do you remember what a sire bond is?"

Elena nodded "yeah, Tyler was sired to Klaus"

"Ok, good, then we found out you were sired to me. Stefan and I went to New Orleans to get some answers on how to break a sire bond. The only way to break it was for me to make you forget about me. Thats why you didn't know who I was. Thats why you have memories coming back to you, I guess being around me helps you remember"

Damon stopped talking to wait for Elena's response.

She didn't respond for a minute but then blinked "Stefan...he knew, he made you do this, didn't he?" Elena said angrily.

"Elena, don't be mad at Stefan. Its not his fault"

"He told you to do this Damon, it is his fault. Its his fault why I lost you, why I had this pain that wouldn't go away. I wanted to end my life Damon, the pain of loosing you was too much to handle"

"hey, come here" Damon pulled Elena into his embrace. He kissed her forehead "Im right here, Im not leaving you"

"but you did though" Elena said looking up at Damon.

"I thought it was the right thing to do, but you weren't the only one who wanted to end their life. I know how that pain felt because I had it to"

Elena smiled and leaned up and kissed him. Damon hesitated for a moment but then kissed her back. Reality hit him and he pulled back "wait"

Elena was upset, she thought he rejected her.

"No, Elena, believe me I want you more than anything but I have to test out the sire bond first, make sure that your not sired to me."

Elena sighed but nodded.

"Elena, I want you to go down to the kitchen, grab a knife, and bring it up here" Damon said.

"I can think of better things to do than to play with a knife Damon...but if you want me to, okay I will" Elena got out of bed and went to get a knife.

Damon laid on his back 'fuck my life' he thought. She was still sired to him.

She came back upstairs "here" she said holding the knife to him.

"okay, now I want you to stab me in the stomach with that knife"

Elena gave him a look that read 'are you fucking stupid?!' "WHAT! No, Damon, Im not doing that to you"

Damon felt a tiny bit of hope but continued to test it "Elena, Im ordering you to stab me in the stomach with the knife"

Elena looked at him, she couldn't believe he was asking her this. She walked over to him and sat the knife down on the night stand "you are an idiot, I would never stab you Damon. And another thing, you don't get to tell me what to do" she said smiling. She leaned in and kissed him.

Damon sighed in relief and kissed her back.

Elena pulled back from him and just stared at him.

_Elena walked out of her house and saw Stefan standing on the porch. "Im sorry that I stabbed you"_

_Stefan laughed "no, thats alright, I probably deserved it"_

_Elena gave him a pity look. She was about to break up with him for Damon._

"_So um...Damon told me he filled you in"_

"_you didn't kill him did you?"_

_Stefan shook his head and laughed. "Nah, screw these secrets, we all want the same thing" Stefan went and sat on the steps._

_Elena came to sit next to him. She tucked her hair behind her ear "Stefan, why did you send Damon come look for me instead of you?"_

_Stefan hesitated before answering "I sent him because lately, its seems hes able to get through to you in ways that I can't...you listen to him, you trust him, even when you can't trust me"_

"_I didn't mean to not t-"_

"_Come on, Elena" Stefan interrupted "I mean after everything we have been through, you can admit it"_

_Elena knew what he meant, she hesitated before answering "you've been so strong for me, helping me, fighting for that girl that chose you, the girl that I was when I died on the bridge. And I love you so much for wanting to find this cure for me, because I would like nothing more than to get her back...because the girl she has become...the girl that I've, become...is different, she is somehow...darker, who I am, what I want"_

"_What you want? Or who you want?" Stefan asked._

"_somethings changed between Damon and me, much more than it ever use to be, its like everything that I felt before I was a vampire..."_

"_its been magnified. Your feelings for him have been magnified"_

"_Im sorry, I don't wanna lie to you" Elena turned away_

"_you know before when I was a ripper" Stefan chuckled "I understood why you cared for him, I mean I practically drove you to it. But now...I can't do this Elena"_

_Elena turned and looked at him again. _

"_Not anymore"_

_Elena gave him a weak smile "I know" and turned away._

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon asked.

"yes, Im fine, its just I..."

_Elena was running down the stairs after Damon during the Miss Mystic Falls. "Damon"_

_Damon turned around to look at her. "still here"_

_Elena let out a nervous sigh "we need to talk"_

"_Stefan told me about the break up, Id say Im sorry but Im not"_

_Elena walked down the stairs towards Damon and they started walking. "what did he say"_

"_oh you know Stefan. The guy just went on and on about it and wouldn't shut up"_

"_so, he didn't tell you why?"_

"_nope, but Im sure it has something to do with you acting weird, so, why don't you tell me?"_

_Elena was silent before she answered "you"_

"ELENA!" Damon was shaking her.

"Im fine"

Damon stopped shaking her "whats wrong, you weren't responding or anything?"

Elena smiled "I had another memory"

Damon's eyes brows shot up. He moved off of her and rolled onto his side so he could face her. "really? about what?"

Elena sighed "when I broke up with Stefan, and I told you it was because of you"

Damon remembered that, and smiled. "yep"

Elena smiled back and leaned over and kissed him.

"Hey Elena, Stef...WHOA"

Elena pulled away to see Jeremy standing at her door. 'oh shit' Damon thought. He didn't know how he was going to break the news to Stefan.

"hey, Jer Damon and I were just...we were just...is there something you need?"

Jeremy wiped the confused and shocked look off his face, yeah Stefan called he said he is on his way to talk to you."

"oh, Ok, thanks...hey Jer"

"yeah?"

"pretend you don't know about Damon and I, okay?"

Jeremy nodded and went into his room.

Elena sighed and turned to Damon "ya know, your brother is really starting to ruin my mood"

Damon laughed "I should probably act like I wasn't on your bed with you."

"So, Stefan told you to tell me to forget about you?" Elena asked.

"yep, and I also promised him" Damon said smiling.

"well, I have you back and your not leaving again" Elena said poking his chest.

Damon threw his hands up in defense "I would never" Damon cupped her face and kissed her but quickly pulled away "Stefans here"

Elena walked to the other side of the room right when Stefan walked in.

"Hey guys" Stefan said.

Damon smiled. and Elena said "hey" in a not so thrilled that hes hear voice. She wanted Damon to herself.

Stefan noticed her tone of voice but ignored it. "So, what are you doing today, Elena?" Stefan said sitting on her bed.

Elena sighed frustratingly and turned around to face him "I don't know why? I thought you and Damon were going to explain everything to me?"

'god I love that girl' Damon thought. He didn't want Stefan to know he had told her about the sire bond.

Stefan sighed "Elena, you were lets just say compelled to forget about Damon?"

"Why" Elena said playing along

"because you needed to forget about him."

"so, I got compelled to forget about Damon? Why?"

Damon was impressed. Elena had Stefan believing that she didn't know about anything. He chuckled about the fact that Stefan was completely clueless.

However, Stefan noticed it "whats so funny?"

Damon stopped laughing "nothing...just...just thinking about something funny, and no Im not going to tell you what it is"

Stefan rolled his eyes and turned back to Elena "Elena, it was for your own good, and it would be better off if Damon wasn't in your life anymore"

Elena's eyes widened "What?! No!"

"Trust me Elena, when your human again, you will understand why"

"So what? Your-your going to make him leave town?! Elena said furiously.

Damon sighed. He couldn't do this again, he couldn't leave her. Then, he began to think. 'Why would Stefan want Damon away from Elena if she wasn't sired to him anymore?' He kept thinking about it. Was it because he would try and get Elena back? Or was it because he still believes that she is sired to him? He decided to test the sire bond out in front of Stefan to show him that it was broken.

He stood up "Elena"

Elena turned to Damon.

"I want you to pick up that knife and stab me"

"Damon, have you completely lost your mind?! Im not going to stab you!"

"Please, Elena, I want you to do this for me"

"Well, thats to bad because Im not going to" Elena said crossing her arms.

Damon sighed in relief that she wasn't going to do it.

Stefan turned to Damon "even though the si-...even though that its broken, you know you still have to leave town"

Damon stared at his brother. He tested the sire bond out to prove to him that it wasn't there anymore, and yet, Stefan still wants him to leave town. "Im sorry, but this is my town to, brother, Im not leaving again"

Elena smiled at Damon. He noticed it and smiled back.

Stefan sighed "Damon, please leave town, for me and Elena"

"hmm, nope sorry" Damon gave Stefan his cocky smile.

Stefan sighed "Elena, the truth is you were sired to Damon. He slept with you and he..."

Elena put her hand up "don't! Don't tell me Damon took advantage of me...I know its not true...get out!" Elena said to Stefan pointing out her door.

Stefan nodded and left her house.

When Damon knew he was far away that he couldn't hear them Damon walked over to Elena and put his arms around her waist. "so, what other memories do you have of me and you?"

Elena shrugged and wrapped her arms around his neck "I don't know, if I read my diary, maybe they will come back. I write about everything that happened to me every day. Im sure they will come back...now tell me, how was the night we slept together?"

Damon smirked "would you like me to show you"

"of course"


	6. the cure

Damon started to kiss Elena and she pushed him down on the bed. Ripping his shirt open. When he pulled her down for a kiss and rolled over so he was on top of her. He went to kiss her neck, but she stopped him "wait"

He pulled back and looked at her confused.

"I-I have to do something" Elena leaned up and grabbed the knife off of her dresser and stabbed Damon in the stomach.

Damon groaned and rolled off of her. Elena's eyes widened "oh my god! Damon, are you oaky?! I-I don't know why I did that" Elena pulled the knife out of his stomach and cupped his face.

Damon sighed sadly "because your still sired to me, Elena"

"what? No Im not, if I was why did it take me until now to do it?"

"I guess a delayed reaction, I don't know" Damon stood up from her bed "Look, I...I should go"

"Damon, you told me you let me go before, you can't do this to me again!" Elena said grabbing his arm.

"Im not going to tell you to forget about me, however you are not allowed to kiss me or seduce me...okay?" Damon said.

Elena shook her head "no! Im not okay with that!" Elena screamed.

"Im sorry, Elena. But until we get this cure, this is how its suppose to be" Damon kissed her forehead and left.

Elena started smashing things around her house. She was angry that Damon did this to her again.

Jeremy heard the noise and came downstairs and saw Elena ripping the pillows open "what are you doing?"

Elena stopped ripping them open "Damon pissed me off, so instead of taking my anger out on people, Im taking it out on the house"

Jeremy didn't say anything he just went back upstairs. He walked in his room and texted Damon.

_J "what did you do to Elena?!"_

_D "first of all, how did you get my number and second of all, I found out she is still sired to me so I told her she can't kiss me, why whats wrong with her?"_

_J "She said you pissed her off so she is ripping pillows open and letting the cotton fall out and is smashing this downstairs in the living room._

_D "really?!"_

_J "Yes"_

_D "ok, well its not my problem just figure out a way to calm her down"_

_J "Damon, the only way to calm her down is if you do it"_

Jeremy cursed at his phone when Damon ignored his last text.

**...**

Damon was at the boarding house reading Jeremy's last text, he scoffed at it but didn't reply back. He heard a knocking. He went to answer it and saw it was Klaus. He groaned "what do you want?"

"Well, I thought you should know that Jeremy and I became pals. We have been secretly sneaking around..."

"Whoa, I thought you were into barbie, no your into xbox brain?"

Klaus glared at him "anyway, and his mark is complete"

Damon invited Klaus in. "So, what now"

"Well, I already called Bonnie and Stefan. Their already packing and Jeremy was going to tell Elena so she could start packing."

"fine, Ill start packing" Damon said walking to his bedroom.

**...**

Everyone had gotten packed and set off to the island. They had to take boats to the island.

When they got there, Shane was telling them about the traps that the few people who live here set for vampires.

"Im out of water" Jeremy said.

Elena walked over to Jeremy and gave him hers. Jeremy went to take a drink when an arrow was coming at him.

"JEREMY!" Elena yelled and pushed him out of the way.

The guy who shot him got killed with a hatchet.

"what the hell?" Elena said.

"whoever shot that arrow just saved my life"

They set up camp as it started to get dark.

"great, there is psychotic man with a hatchet walking around in the woods and were just going to set up camp here." Damon said.

They only had five tents with them so some people had to share.

"Rebekah and I will share one" Stefan said. Everyone had thought that Rebekah and Stefan would take the cure and have babies together.

"Well, I hope you all know, Im not sharing" Klaus said getting into his tent.

"Yeah, I agree with Klaus, Ill have my own" Shane smiled and got in his. That left two tents.

Bonnie and Jeremy had already decided they would share the one.

Elena turned to Damon and smiled. 'Im fucking screwed' he thought.

He sighed "fine, but you can't kiss me anyway so..." Damon said smirking.

Elena and Damon were laying in their tents and Elena scooted closer to Damon and buried her head in his chest.

Damon sighed "Elena, what are you doing?"

She looked up at him "what? You didn't say anything about not cuddling."

"Get back on your side" Damon said.

Elena's body was telling her to move away from him so she did. "why can't I just touch you, Damon? All I want to do is cuddle with you, I want to have your arms around me because I feel safe."

"Elena, you have barely any memories of us...how could you-"

"Your wrong. After you told me I couldn't kiss you I got a bunch of memories back. The time we danced at the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. Our trip to Georgia. Our trip to Denver. You and I meeting first. You told me I want a love that consumes me. Its funny because I also got another memory...it was that same night, I was talking to Matt about you and Stefan and I told him that you consume me..."

Damon swallowed and waited for her to continue.

"I got the night that we slept together and then the morning after sex, which by the way was amazing" Elena said smiling.

Damon smirked "I have been told I have amazing skills in bed"

Elena laughed "seriously, Damon. Please"

Damon's smile dropped and he sighed "fine, but thats all! If I feel your hand go anywhere near my pants, Im pushing you away! Understand?"

Elena nodded and moved closer to Damon and buried her face in his chest again while he wrapped his arms around her.

She rolled over and pushed her back into his chest and had his arm draped over her waist.

Damon sighed but fell asleep quickly.

**...**

The next morning, everyone found out Jeremy and Shane were gone. Bonnie did a locator spell while everyone went to find Jeremy.

Stefan and Rebekah went with each other while Damon and Elena went the opposite direction.

"what are we going to do?" Elena asked frightening.

Damon cupped her face "hey, we will find him, okay?"

Elena smiled and tried to lean her forehead against Damon's but he pulled away and walked away from her. She sighed and followed him.

Damon and Elena were walking when Damon stopped and fell to his knees. Elena turned around "Damon?"

Damon groaned in pain and Elena looked at him and noticed the stake in his back. She pulled it out and held him up. Cupping his face "hey, Damon, please, stay with me!"

"Elena...run" Damon said.

"what...Damon no, Im not leaving you"

"Elena please, run."

Elena's body was telling her to run but she was trying to fight it. She looked up and saw a hunter try and stab her but Damon pushed her away and threw the hunter backwards.

"ELENA! RUN NOW" Damon screamed as he went to kill the hunter.

Elena started to cry "Damon, please don't do this, I can't leave you"

"yes you can, go! Go find Stefan, go get the cure!"

Elena cried but turned around and left Damon.

Damon went to snap the guy's neck but saw his tattoo. "Your one of the five."

The hunter flipped Damon over his shoulder and snapped his neck.

**...**

Elena was crying running all over the island looking for Stefan. When she ran into him Stefan held her. "El-Elena? Whats wrong?"

"Da-Damon, he...told me to run and find you to get the cure. Someone attacked him and he told me to leave" Elena cried harder.

Stefan pulled her into a hug "he was trying to protect you, Elena"

"if he dies, its my fault"

Stefan pulled away and made her look at him "no! Its not your fault!"

"I could have protected him, Stefan."

Stefan's heart broke for Elena.

Elena remembered that Damon wanted her to find the cure. So she stopped crying "lets go find this cure" Elena pulled out of Stefan's grasp and walked past him to search for the cure.

Stefan and Rebekah exchanged looks but followed Elena.

**...**

Damon woke up with his ropes leached with vervain around his neck and hands.

"Hello Damon"

"well, you obviously know who I am, stalker"

"yep, your brother Stefan, your girlfriend Elena, your friend Bonnie and Jeremy. If I have you, then Bonnie will come looking for you"

Damon laughed "your using me, to get to Bonnie. Whoa buddy, wrong vampire"

"So, to be clear, there is only one dose of the cure. It is for Silas. So, you are going to help me get Bonnie. So, let me introduce myself, my name is Vaughn and you better start talking"

Damon sighed as Vaughn pulled him into the caves where the cure was. Vaughn shot Damon a wooden chain around his neck.

Moments later Rebekah came in and Vaughn shot her with vervain and she passed out.

Stefan and Elena came in after Damon. "DAMON!" Elena ran to Damon and pulled him into a hug but flinched when she started burning.

"theres vervain on the ropes. Elena, go down, and get that cure"

Elena was about to protest but Damon said "go!"

Elena sighed and listened to him.

Stefan helped Damon get the vervain ropes and the wooden neck brace off of him. "Stefan, go help her get that cure"

Stefan nodded and left.

A few moments later, Damon's strength came back and he jumped down through the hole, and went to the cure.

**...**

When Damon got to the tomb where Silas was held. They pulled the box with the cure in it out of Silas's hands but Silas was waking up.

Elena held the cure and stared at it. She swallowed.

"Elena" Damon said.

Elena looked up at Damon.

"take it"

Elena swallowed but took the cure. Her veins came out along with her fangs and she fell to the floor passed out.

"um, what happened?" Jeremy asked.

"I guess we wait till she wakes up" Bonnie said.

**...**

A few minutes went by, and Elena was still passed out. Rebekah came running down the cave "where is it! Wheres the cure"

Damon smirked "sorry, Elena already took it, looks like your stuck being a vampire"

Rebekah went to snap Damon's neck but begin screaming in pain. Bonnie was torturing her. Damon took the chance and snapped Rebekah's neck.

"We will keep doing that until Elena wakes up and we will leave her here" Damon said.

"Yeah, Damon...Im not going to leave her here" Stefan said.

Damon rolled his eyes and didn't feel like arguing.

Elena gasped and woke up coughing. She was human again.


	7. reunion

Elena woke up coughing which caused everyone to jump. Stefan kneeled down in front of her while Damon was standing up next to Stefan.

"ELena, how do you feel?" Stefan asked cupping her face.

Elena looked at Stefan and smiled "I-I feel human" Elena laughed and stood up. Stefan following her.

Elena was laughing "I feel amazing!"

Elena looked at Damon and smiled and he smiled back.

Stefan pulled Elena into a hug. She was surprised at first but hugged him back. She had her eyes closed.

Damon swallowed. That gave him the answer. The sire bond made her fall in love with him. He sighed and turned away.

Bonnie and Jeremy gave Damon a look of pity. They may not have really liked Damon but, they knew he would be in pain if this happened.

Elena and Stefan pulled back and Stefan cupped her face.

"Im so glad your human. Even, if Im not. You are..."

Elena smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back.

He leaned in to kiss her but Elena pulled back.

"Stefan, I..." she pulled out of his grasp and took a step back.

Stefan looked confused, he thought that with the sire bond, she would choose him. "whats wrong?"

Elena gave him a sad smile and sighed "It wasn't the sire bond. I remember everything. How Damon and I made love. I still love him and it took me until now to realize that I shouldn't punish myself. I wanted to choose Damon the night I went off Wickery bridge...but I was scared of becoming Katherine."

Damon was already walking down the tunnel. He stopped after he heard "I still love him" All of a sudden, his broken heart started piecing itself back together. He figured he would wait till she came running after him.

"So, you decided that you want to be with my brother" Stefan sighed. Elena could see the pain in his face and her heart broke for him.

"Im sorry Stefan, but the sire bond didn't change anything. Becoming a vampire made me realize that I do love Damon" Elena said and turned to look for Damon. "Where is Damon?"

"He left because he thought you chose Stefan" Bonnie said.

"wh-what?" Elena ran down the tunnel.

"DAMON!" She kept screaming his name.

When she got to the huge hole you jump down, she stopped. She ran her hand threw her hair and began to cry.

"Elena..."

Elena turned around and saw Damon leaning up against the wall. She sighed and ran over to him she wrapped her arms around his back and he wrapped his around her waist.

She pulled back "I-I thought you left me" Elena said still crying.

Damon wiped her tears away with his thumbs "Elena, do you remember everything?"

Elena nodded "yes"

"Than, you remember me saving you from the hospital after Stefan bit you. When Klaus took your blood. I promised you that I would never leave you again...Im not breaking that promise" Damon said smiling.

He rested his forehead against hers and they stood there in silence. Holding each other and closed their eyes.

Elena felt like she could just fall asleep in his arms. She felt safe with him.

Someone cleared their throat. Damon and Elena pulled away to see who it was. Everyone was standing there staring at them.

"well, we should probably leave before barbie Klaus comes after us" Damon smirked.

"Come here" Damon said to Elena. He pulled her into a tight hug and said "hold on tight"

Elena did as asked and Damon jumped and they flew out of the cave. She started to laugh.

Everyone else followed them and they left the island.

**...**

Elena was at the boarding house. Stefan went to stay with Caroline who was not please that Elena had chosen Damon.

Elena and Damon were laying on Damon's bed cuddling with each other as they watched the news.

The news reporter talked about missing blood bags all within 30 miles of Mystic Falls" Elena looked up at Damon "who do you think is doing this?"

Damon shrugged "Im sure Liz will rope me in to investigate it."

Elena sighed "lets hope she doesn't ask you tomorrow, I want to spend the day with you tomorrow"

Damon smirked at her "oh really? What did you have in mind"

"well, you never did get to show me how much you loved me before I stabbed you. Which, by the way, Im sorry" Elena said smiling.

"don't worry about it, I told you to, you were just following my orders"

Elena smiled and kissed him. She pulled him on top of her and went to take his shirt off. Damon sat up straddling her so he could pull of his shirt and leaned back down so he could kiss her.

He ran his hands up her shirt and took it off. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra throwing it somewhere in his room to join the clothes already scattered on the floor.

He kissed her neck and felt his fans come out. He didn't have to worry about it when she was a vampire, but now she was human so he had to be careful.

As he felt his fangs come all the way out and his veins as well. He supported his weight on his arms and turned away.

She pulled him back cupping his face running her thumbs over his veins. She pulled him down for a kiss, exploring each others mouths.

Within five minutes their clothes were off and they spent the whole night moaning each other's name.

When Damon rolled off of her Elena sighed "I need a shower"

"oh! me to, lets go" Damon smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes playfully but let him join her.

Elena waited for Damon to turn on the shower and Elena grabbed towels out of the closet. Damon got in first and helped Elena in.

When they were in the shower, they were holding each other. Their foreheads against each other as the warm water made them wet.

**...**

Stefan was at Caroline's house. "I honestly thought she would come back to me"

Caroline sighed "so did I, but Im your friend, and Im going to tell you the truth. She loves him, Stefan. She is happy with him and as long as she is happy, Im happy."

"yeah, I just...I can't believe after all this, she chose Damon. I thought she would still choose me"

Caroline sighed "you will be happy some day. I know you will."

Stefan gave a weak smile and continued drinking.

**...**

When Elena and Damon were done with their shower. Elena told Damon she had to get something.

She came back up to Damon's room with a plastic bag. He had his back against the headboard. Reading Gone with the Wind.

He looked up at her. She had her seductive smirk on her face. He looked down at the bag, "Elena, please tell me you didn't go buy sex toys" Damon said putting his book down.

Elena laughed and shut Damon's door. She sat the bag next to the bed and got on the bed and straddled him.

Damon smirked "I like where this is going"

She laughed and took his arms and put them against the headboard. She ripped his shirt open and she tore it off of him.

"you know, if you keep ripping my clothes off, Im going to end up naked" Damon said smirking.

Elena shrugged "I see no problem in that, but Im the only one who gets to see you naked"

"Im all yours babe" Damon said pulling her down for a kiss.

Elena reached over to the bag on the floor and pulled out handcuffs.

"Oooohhh" Damon said.

Elena handcuffed one hand to the bed and went to do the other but stopped.

She looked at him and sighed. He furrowed his brow "hey, Elena, whats wrong?"

"This should be the other way around, Im not suppose to be Christian"

Damon burst into laughter "you want this to be a 50 Shades of Grey night?"

Elena blushed and shrugged "why not"

Damon laughed and sighed "you want me to be Christian"

Elena gave the biggest smile and blushed "please?"

Damon leaned up and kissed her "ok, but...only if you get to be my Ana"

"of course" Elena said.

She took the handcuff off of Damon's other hand and he rolled them over and went to handcuff her to the bed, when there was a knock at his door.

Damon groaned and buried his face in the pillow next to Elena making her laugh. "yes?"

"Are-are you two decent?"

Damon's head shot up. 'of course its Stefan. He always has to ruin a moment. I wonder what it will be this time. That Klaus decided to compel her to stay with me, so he can have Stefan all to himself'. Damon sighed "yeah we are" he rolled off of Elena and was lying on his back.

Elena sat up against the headboard as Stefan opened the door.

"um, we need to talk about the sire-"

"Stef.." Damon said shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth "...if you say anything about a sire bond, Im going to throw you out my window"

Stefan sighed "Elena, Klaus said that it takes a while for everything to get back to normal. You will still have the same feelings you had when you were a vampire. Which means, the sire bond is still there"

Elena looked at him. "ok, how delusional are you, Stefan!?"

Damon's eyes snapped open and he looked at Elena. 'Did she just call Stefan delusional?' God I love that girl'.

"are you seriously making stuff up so you can try and get me back? Why can't you just accept the fact that I love Damon?"

"Im just telling you what Klaus told me"

Elena was about to speak when someone said "its true"

She looked around Stefan and saw Klaus in the doorway.

"Why don't we just invite all of America to have a party in my bedroom" Damon said sarcastically.

"and watch you handcuff each other, Ill pass...now Stefan is right. It will take a few days for everything to get back to normal."

Elena groaned "for God sakes! Damon tell me to do something I wouldn't do!"

Damon was laying on his right side on the edge of the bed facing them and started thinking. 'have her stab Stefan' but nope, she would want to do that anyway.

Caroline walked in the room and suddenly a thought triggered in his head "ok, your seriously gonna hate me for this, but, I want you to go kiss Caroline"

Caroline's eyes widened "HELL NO!"

"I agree with Caroline, there is no way in hell im-" She stopped talking and felt her body tell her to do something. Except it didn't tell her to kiss Caroline.

She launched herself at Damon who wasn't prepared at all and they ended up on the floor. Damon made sure he was the one to hit the floor. She landed on top of him and he groaned as he hit the floor.

She starting kissing him hungrily. He was shocked at first "Elena..." he said as she started biting his neck. "Elena...stop..."

She straddled him and tried to bite and kiss his neck but he grabbed her wrists and gently flipped them over so she wouldn't hit her head on the floor.

He straddled her and had her wrists against her head. "what are you doing?"

Elena rolled her eyes "did they leave yet?"

Damon sighed and got up. "no they didn't" he helped her up.

Elena looked at everyone. Caroline's jaw dropped at what she just saw. Klaus had an impressed look on his face and Stefan had his back turned away from them.

Elena sighed "there Im not sired. I only did that because I hoped the three of you would have left. Alls you want to do is ruin my happiness, now leave!"

"Elena..." Caroline said.

Elena interrupted her "no, just...just go"

Caroline nodded and walked out the door with Klaus and Stefan following her. Elena shut Damon's door and turned to look at him.

His eyes were wide. "what?"

Damon blinked "I-I just didn't expect you to do that"

"sorry" Elena said sadly.

"hey..." Damon walked over to her "its okay, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen. Just...give me a warning the next time you try to throw me off the bed okay?" Damon said smirking.

Elena nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

"so, should we get back to 50 shades?" Damon asked.

Elena quickly nodded and they both made love the rest of the night.


	8. forever

Damon woke up the next morning to see Elena smiling in her sleep. She had her hand resting on his chest while her head was resting on his shoulder.

When Damon went to rub his eyes, he felt Elena stir. "mmmm... good morning" Elena said sleepily.

"morning" Damon said kissing her forehead then her lips when she moved her head up.

Damon's phone rang and he sighed and reached over to see who it was. The caller ID said Stefan. He set it back down and let it ring.

Then he wrapped his arms around Elena again. "who was it?"

Damon sighed "Stefan" he said rubbing her back.

His phone rang again and Damon's smile went to a frown. He rolled his eyes and groaned to see who it was and sure enough it was Stefan. He ignored it again and turned back to Elena.

"your just gonna let it keep ringing" Elena said laughing.

"yes, because most likely he will bring up some excuse as to why you chose me over him." Damon smirked.

"he will just have to get over it. I chose you for a reason. He was trying to fix me the whole time I was a vampire. You accepted me either way." Elena said reaching her hand up to cup his face and bring it closer to her so she could kiss him.

"that and because you challenge me. You make me laugh, you were there for me. You protected me, you consume me."

Damon smiled and brushed her hair out of her face "I love you, Elena"

"I love you to, Damon"

Damon leaned in to kiss her. He deepened the kiss and she rolled onto her back pulling him on top of her. He kissed down her neck and Elena moaned arching her back. Damon went to slide into her when he heard someone scream his name.

He groaned and rested his forehead on his shoulder making her giggle. He groaned louder rolling off of her.

Someone was banging on the door "Damon!"

Damon sighed frustratingly. Stefan had interrupted him and Elena.

"Damon, I know your awake. Open the door, or I will" Stefan said.

Elena quickly put on her bra and panties and grabbed Damon's shirt putting it on. She jumped back in bed and pulled the covers over he lower half.

Damon started to laugh when his bedroom door opened. He turned and looked at it "can I help you?"

Stefan walked towards Damon's closet and threw clothes at the edge of his bed. Damon lifted his head up off the pillow to look at them then put his hands on his pillow so he could rest his head on them. "Stef, what are you doing?"

"get up! Get dressed, were having a meeting downstairs" Stefan said standing right next to his bed.

"yep, not interested" Damon said closing his eyes.

Stefan growled and his the bed "this isn't funny Damon! Both of you get dressed and come downstairs now!" Elena flinched and had fear all over her face.

Stefan left his room slamming the door shut. Damon looked at Elena and noticed she was scared. "hey, come here" he said pulling her closer.

"whats his problem?" Elena said still shaking.

Damon rubbed her arm and sighed "either the squirrel and bunny population has completely died, or he isn't getting any"

Elena rolled her eyes at his statement. "if this meeting has anything to do with me choosing you, Im going straight upstairs." Elena said getting out of bed and pulling a pair of Damon's boxers out of his drawer.

"hmmm, easier access" Damon smirked causing Elena to roll her eyes at him "come on, lets go downstairs" Elena said pulling him out of bed.

Damon groaned but got out of bed. He put on his boxers and jeans that Elena had yelled at him to take off last night and pulled a button up shirt out of his closet.

When he was dressed they walked downstairs to see Stefan, Caroline, and Bonnie sitting in the living room.

"now, what was so important that you had to disturb us" Damon asked sitting down on the couch pulling Elena next to him

Caroline sighed "we found some information about human/vampire sire bonds"

Elena rolled her and got out of Damon's embrace and walked towards the stairs but stopped and turned around "you know, I honestly can't believe that your still getting on our cases about this"

"Elena-" Stefan began.

"NO! I don't care what you have to say, Stefan! Im done listening to all of you! If you are really my friend, you will accept the fact that I chose Damon!"

"Elena, Im okay with your decision as long as your happy. Im just here to make sure things don't get out of hand"

"Elena, we all know your still in love with-"

"Caroline! Why would I choose a guy who couldn't accept me as a vampire? Damon did! He still would! He consumes me, makes me happy, I haven't been this happy in my entire life!"

"Elena, it just doesn't make any sense, why you chose him over me. You chose me before you became a vampire" Stefan said.

"Stefan, shut up! I can't deal with you two right now" Elena was bright red. She went to walk upstairs but stopped and turned around to face Stefan "and by the way, Damon is better in bed than you" Elena said and stomped away.

Damon's eyes widened at her comment "well, this has been fun, but I have better things to do then hear you obsess over mine and Elena's relationship" Damon got up and followed Elena leaving everyone else stunned.

**...**

Damon opened his bedroom door to see Elena laying on his bed with her arms crossed staring at the ceiling.

He shut his door and got undressed to his boxers and laid next to her. He gently rubbed her arm "its okay"

"This has gotten to the point where I can't stand them"

Damon pulled her closer "hey, no one and nothing will ever come between us. I won't let it happen. I promise you" Damon kissed her.

Elena nodded and snuggled closer to him. She knew he wouldn't. She knew their love for each other was stronger than anything else. They would be together, possibly forever.


End file.
